1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate moisture stable food composition, in particular an intermediate moisture stable food composition which is useful as a component in the preparation of pet food. Numerous pet food types and formulations are known in the prior art. Some 70% of the market is retained by canned pet food with dry pet food making up most of the remainder of the market share. A small market has been created for semi-moist or intermediate moisture pet foods but such products have suffered from mediocre consumer acceptance. It would appear that such products have not been successful, inter alia due to their high cost and high sugar levels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to reduce the cost of intermediate moisture pet foods by including meat meal and bone meal therein. However, meat and bone meal lack the texture, water holding capacity and cohesive strength necessary for this type of product.